


Just What I Need

by indiepjones46



Series: Made for Each Other [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted robbery, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with a grueling case that leaves Danny Williams tired, emotionally exhausted, and in desperate need of some alone time with Steve, Danny stops at a liquor store to pick up some beer. Unfortunately, he isn't the only one that makes a last-minute stop before the store closes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from any of this. Blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Beta: Didn't take the time to do much proof-reading, but I usually go back after publishing and fix any little mistakes during a read-through. 
> 
> Notes: Okay, I know I was supposed to have this done weeks ago, but the harsh realities of life intruded to pull me away from my laptop and the blissful world of fantasy where Steve and Danno are the world's hottest couple and they do sweaty, sexy things to each other. I finally found my way back to that special place, and ended up writing this third installment of my series. It's a little longer, a little more intense, and a lot more emotional than the previous two, but I hope you enjoy it just as much! Please take the time to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you again for being such wicked cool fellow fans!

It had been a long day, and all Danny Williams wanted to do was go to his partner’s house and relax with a beer. If one beer led to two, and then two beers led to good sex, then it was all the better for him. This latest case that the Five-0 taskforce was working on had been difficult for all of them, but even more so for Danny. Danny was the only member of their four person team that had a ten year old daughter, just like their murder victim. Thank God that Rachel had taken Grace to England a week before they landed this case, because he would have gone crazy thinking about her here on the same island as a child murderer.

A large, warm hand landed on the back of his neck as he walked out the door, and the weight of it against his skin grounded him and brought him back to himself. “I’m pretty sure we drank the last of the Longboards at my house a few nights ago. You go ahead on to the house, and I’ll stop at the store and pick up some more,” Steve told him, his blunt fingers digging into the tight muscles of his neck.

Danny sighed under his ministrations, but he shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ll do it. You actually bought lunch and dinner today, so I’ll get the beer. You need anything else at the store, babe?” Danny asked his friend and lover.

Steve’s grin was muted, but it reached his warm, hazel eyes as he replied, “Just you, Danno. Just you.”

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned to face his much taller partner. His heart had done a funny little flip inside his chest at Steve’s sweet pronouncement, and it was just the balm his aching soul needed. “C’mere, you,” he demanded, grabbing a fistful of Steve’s tee shirt and pulling him down to his level.

Steve balanced himself by grabbing on to Danny’s narrow hips as the shorter man teased his way inside Steve’s mouth with licks and nips of his teeth until they were sinking into each other’s mouths without regard for anyone that may be watching in the parking lot of the Palace. It didn’t matter to Danny; he only cared about the feel of Steve under his hands, the taste of peppermint on his tongue, and the sound of his partner humming low in his throat as Danny bit down softly on his lower lip before licking the sting away.

When they parted, their foreheads met and their harsh breaths mingled as they fought for control of themselves. It had only been three weeks since they first took their relationship to a physical level, but it had been three of the best weeks of his life. Sex with Steve was hot, passionate, fun, and intimate on a level that he had never known before, even with Rachel. Steve was everything he had been looking for in a partner, and he didn’t even realize it. Steve McGarrett had a body made for sin with his long, muscled frame, tattoos decorating his bronzed skin, and abs that wouldn’t quit. But then, there was Steve himself, too. He was intense, true, but his heart was soft and full of love for the people he had chosen to be his family. He was fiercely protective, loyal, and had a wicked sense of humor that never failed to get Danny riled up.

With one final kiss, Danny said, “You go on to the house, babe. I’ll be there shortly and we can pick up where we left off.”

Steve grinned that dazzling smile that never failed to make Danny hard, and jumped in his truck to head to his house. Danny, shaking his head to clear out the haze of lust, slid into the Camaro and followed Steve out of the parking lot. He watched Steve take the turn toward his house, but Danny kept going. Normally, he would have stopped at the gas station a few miles from Steve’s house to get the beer, but instead, he turned left to head to a nearby liquor store. After a week like the one they’d just had, he felt like he and his partner deserved a treat. An image floated through his mind of him sucking spiced rum from Steve’s belly button, licking it off of his skin, and tasting it on Steve’s tongue. He put a calming hand on his already hard cock, and tried to push down his arousal. It would be embarrassing to have to walk into the liquor store with a hard-on while wearing dress slacks.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only ten minutes before closing time when Danny pulled into the parking lot of the small liquor store. That should be plenty of time for him to grab a cold case of Longboards and pick out a bottle of rum and be out the door an on his way home. The parking lot was empty when he exited his vehicle, and he waved a friendly hello at the local man behind the counter who looked a little grumpy at the last-minute customer.

“Sorry, man,” Danny called to him. “I’ll make it quick, I swear.”

The man nodded, slightly mollified, and Danny hastened down the isles to find what he was looking for. At the rum section, he ran his eyes over the different labels and he huffed an exasperated breath at the overwhelming amount of choices before him. It has been years since he had been to a liquor store. He was usually a beer drinker, and you could pick that up anywhere. He didn’t remember there being so many choices back then. Not only were there multiple sizes, but there were at least six different brands to choose from, and he had no idea which one was the best.

Distantly, he heard the buzzer on the door chime as he grabbed the bottle with the pirate on it. He at least recognized this one, and even though it was slightly more expensive, he knew it would at least be good. With his selection in hand, he made his way to the refrigerators in the back of the store and liberated a cold case of Longboards. It took some juggling on his part to carry the 18-pack of bottles plus the bottle of rum, but eventually he had it figured out and began to make his way toward the front of the store.

With his eyes focused on the balancing act of bottles in his arms, he didn’t notice the other customer until he practically ran into him. “Oh, sorry about that-“ he started to apologize. Then his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing.

The clerk’s face was frozen in a mask of fear and the whites of his eyes were flashing a warning Danny’s way. His hands were held up in a gesture of surrender while a bead of sweat rolled down his tanned round face. The other customer, it turned out, wasn’t another customer at all. At least, not the kind that paid for things, anyway. Even before Danny fully grasped the severity of the situation, his training as a detective kicked in as he began to catalogue all the information he could get on the guy in front of him.

He was several inches taller than Danny, so that put him at 5 foot 8 inches, and his build was lean and rangy, maybe weighing about 145 pounds, tops. He couldn’t distinguish his hair color, because he had a black skull cap pulled down over his hair, and his eyes were covered with reflective sunglasses. The guy’s skin color was pasty white, which Danny found conspicuous in and of itself on a tropical island like Hawaii, but the scabbed sores that dotted his face and bony arms immediately lent the assumption that the guy was a methamphetamine addict. He was wearing a stained and ripped blue tee shirt with a surf shop logo and khaki cargo shorts that barely hung on to his narrow hips. In his left hand, he held out a canvas bag, and his right hand was holding a Smith & Wesson .22 pistol pointed right at Danny’s head.

Danny’s stomach dropped to his feet even as he immediately began to strategize how to effectively end the threat quickly without any casualties. The gunman was clearly agitated, and judging by his shaking hands and rivulets of sweat running down his pasty face, clearly jonesing for a fix. His gun flashed from Danny, to the cashier, and then back as he tried to keep them both in his sights.

“You didn’t tell me someone else was here,” the gunman spat, his gun now trained on the terrified cashier.

Danny jumped in quickly to get the gun pointing at him and away from the civilian. “Hey, it’s cool, man. Just take what you need and go. We’re not going to stop you or do anything stupid,” he assured the robber with soothing, calm tones. Bending a stern look at the cashier he confirmed, “Right? We’re just going to give him what he wants and everyone will be just fine.”

The cashier looked from the robber, to Danny, and then his eyes tracked down Danny’s torso until they landed at Danny’s waist. His eyes widened and snapped back up to fix with panic on Danny’s face. The detective clenched his jaw and cursed silently. The cashier had noticed what the robber hadn’t so far. Blocked from plain view by his armload of booze was his Five-0 badge clipped to his belt and the H&K P30 holstered at side. Danny’s nostrils flared as he tried to communicate to the cashier to play it cool.

“What was that?” the tweaker insisted, his gun waving wildly back and forth between the two men. “I saw that! What was that look for? You think I’m stupid? You two trying to plan something?”

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Play it cool, just get him out the door,_ Danny reminded himself. “Look, buddy, I just want to go home and drink some beer with my best friend. My hands are full and you are the one with the gun, so just get what you need and go.” Turning his pale blue eyes back to the nervous employee, he said, “Open the register and dump it into his bag. Nice and slow with no sudden movements. Can you do that?”

“Y-Yes, I think so,” the Hawaiian native stammered as he pressed buttons on the register. He fumbled in his haste and the machine beeped and alarmed, causing the skittish robber to twitch and pace back and forth while the gun wavered.

With a metallic _ching_ , the drawer popped open on the register, and the robber pushed the bag toward the clerk and demanded, “All of it, asshole. Even the change,” he ordered, his feet moving restlessly across the tiles of the floor. “Throw in a few bottles of that whiskey, too. And your wallet! I want your wallet and cell phone, too.”

The terrified clerk followed his instructions, shooting panicked looks Danny’s way, and stuffed the items in the bag before pushing it across the counter toward the agitated man. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Danny knew what was coming next, but had no way of preventing it from happening.

Sure enough, the gun swung his way, and the twitching criminal ordered, “You, too. Gimme your wallet and cell phone, tough guy. Now!”


	3. Chapter 3

The detective could feel a drop of sweat roll down his spine chased by goosebumps, but still, he had to try. “Look, man. I’ve got my hands full right now. You got what you need, so just go.”

The robber licked his lips greedily, likely taking in Danny’s starched and pressed slacks and button-down shirt and seeing a rich payday. “I’ll go when I fucking feel like going, suit. Now, walk over to that counter and put your shit down real slow and give me what I want!”

Danny slowly inched his way toward the counter, trying to formulate a plan to head off the disaster he could feel approaching, but nothing could be done. Trying to cushion the damage that was about to be done, he warned the guy, “I’m going to put these down and then raise my hands. Just remember what I said, okay? I don’t want anyone to get hurt, and I will give you what you want without any trouble. You get me?”

The tweaker waved him on with his gun and snarled, “Shut up! Just shut your mouth and do what you’re told!”

Danny swallowed thickly and carefully lowered the case of beer to the counter while trying desperately to hide the sidearm between him and the counter, but it was no use. No sooner than the beer touched the counter than the robber darted forward to roughly turn him back around to face him. “Your wallet, ass-“ his words died off as his gun dropped to point at Danny’s slacks. The gun swung back up again to point at his face and the guy’s hand was shaking even more now. “You’re a fucking _cop_?!”

Danny held his hands up higher and used his best soothing voice to try to stem the tide of panic rolling through the room. “Remember what I said? You can have whatever you want. My wallet is in my back pocket and I left my cell phone in the car. Just take it and go. You won’t get any fight out of me.”

But the criminal’s eyes were glued to his badge and he wasn’t paying attention to anything Danny was saying. “Fuck! Oh, fuck me. You’re fucking _Five-0_?!” The gun shook in his hand as it wavered in front of Danny’s face. “I’m dead. I’m fucking dead meat.”

“Listen, buddy. Just listen to me. Five-0 doesn’t care about small potatoes like a liquor store hold-up, okay? Everything’s cool, man. Just take what you got and run. I’ll even give you a fifteen minute head start before calling it in, I swear to you. You’re good and I’m good, right? Just _go_ ,” Danny instructed him, trying his best to keep his voice level and rational.

The criminal’s eyes darted back and forth between Danny and the clerk, his eyes wild and panicky. “No way. I walk out that door and I got fucking Five-0 crawling up my ass for pulling a gun on one of their own.” His hand trembled and Danny felt acid burn its way up his throat. “I got no choice, do I? I can’t leave either of you behind now.”

Danny felt the first serious frisson of fear crawling up his scalp. It was one thing to deal with cold-hearted killers and gun runners, but dealing with an unstable meth head was a whole different ballgame, and not one he could accurately play. He knew the guy was just a few moments away from making a terrible decision, and it was now time for drastic measures. He just prayed that his stupid plan would work or both he and the clerk would be the ones to pay the price.

Taking a deep breath for courage, the detective said, “I get it, buddy, and I would do the same thing in your shoes. Just do me a favor, okay? Do the clerk first. I gotta get right with my maker before I go, you know? You wouldn’t shoot me without letting me make my peace, would you?”

The tweaker narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Danny kept his body loose and his eyes on the ceiling as if in prayer. Finally, the robber replied, “Whatever, pig. You got one minute.”

Time slowed to a crawl for Danny as he watched the gun swing away from him and toward the terrified cashier. With a burst of speed, Danny rushed the drugged robber, knocking his gun arm up as he tackled the guy to the ground. A gunshot echoed through the store and the sound of wet, exploding glass went unnoticed as Danny focused all his attention on the desperate man beneath him. The two grappled and clawed at each other on the floor, each man snarling curses, as Danny fought for control of the gun. His fear and rage coalesced within him, unleashing that caged animal within him that he kept under lock and key, and he landed a ruthless blow against the guy’s face while he slammed the robber’s gun hand on the ground until he let go of the weapon.

A red haze descended across his field of vision as he realized the danger was over and the faces of Grace and Steve floated across his mind’s eye. This idiot had almost killed him and taken him away from his child and his love. All because of drugs. Danny’s fist rained down blow after blow, never noticing the sprays of scarlet blood splattering back on his shirt and face as the rodent beneath him screamed and writhed to get away. Like the buzzing of a gnat, he could vaguely hear the clerk shouting something at him, and then a hand roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the now limp body beneath him. His chest was heaving and his heart was pounding and nothing else mattered but that he get back over there and kill the bastard before he tried to kill Danny first.

“Detective Williams!” a voice in his ear finally penetrated the fog and parted the red sea of his fury. “It’s all over, Detective. Do you hear me?”

Danny blinked and gazed around, shocked to see the store filling with HPD uniforms. His ears were ringing and his hearing was fading in and out as Officer Pua Kai’s face swam into focus in front of him. “Pua? When did you get here?” Danny asked incredulously.

“Five minutes ago,” the round-faced officer replied. “The clerk called 911 and my car was only a few blocks away, so we responded. Thank God we were so close, or you might have killed that man. As it is, he will be spending a while in the hospital before we can take him to jail. Good thing the clerk was brave enough to pull you off the guy. He said you saved his life.”

Danny shook his head, confusion clouding his senses as his adrenaline crashed, sending his body into uncontrollable shivering. “H-he was a tweaker, Pua. He s-saw my badge and was going to k-kill us both. I h-had to stop him.”

The next hour was a blur for Danny as an ambulance came to take away the bloody, unconscious body of the criminal and Officer Kai took his statement and that of the cashier. He knew he must be in shock, but he couldn’t seem to pull himself out of it until someone pushed a glass of amber liquid in his hand. Danny looked up and into the kind, brown eyes of Sgt. Duke Lukela.

“Go on, Detective. Take a drink. You deserve it,” the small, older man told him, his voice friendly.

Danny didn’t need to be told twice. He tipped the glass back and gulped the whiskey down in three large swallows and relished the burn of the fiery liquid as it raced into his stomach and brought him back to reality. “Duke, what are you doing here?” he rasped, his voice hoarse from the punishment of the alcohol.

Duke was wearing a pair of slacks and a polo shirt and stood out like a sore thumb in the midst of the officers milling around. “I was at dinner with my wife when I got the call from Officer Pua. He knows I like to be kept in the loop anytime there’s a call involving Five-0 just in case I need to either bring in reinforcements or post bail,” the kind native man teased him gently. His expression sobered as he took in Danny’s rattled appearance. “You want me to call McGarrett and have him come get you?”

Danny shook his head in the negative immediately. He already knew what would happen if Steve showed up now that the action was over. He wouldn’t stop until he had found the tweaker’s dealer and supplier and dismantled the island until he felt like he had avenged his partner. “Nah, I’m okay, but thanks. I just want to get home and take a shower.”

Duke nodded sagely and poured another two fingers in Danny’s glass. “Tell you what, you finish that glass and then I’ll drive you in your car wherever you want to go and have one of the uniforms follow me to give me a ride back. Least I can do.”

Danny knew he was in no condition to drive and didn’t even bother to raise a fuss. After polishing off the remainder of the drink, he followed Duke out the door and slid into the passenger seat of the Camero while Duke made appreciative noises behind the wheel. “Where to, Detective?”

“Take me to McGarrett’s house,” he answered, not caring in the least what the older man thought of that.

Duke just chuckled and replied, “That’s what I thought you would say.”

He pulled out of the parking lot and Danny closed his eyes to the flashing blue and red lights and finally allowed himself to breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the door opening and then closing brought Steve out of the kitchen, and Danny ate up the sight of him with his eyes. Steve was scowling, not even looking at him yet, and the taller man was fiddling with his phone. Almost as if he was standing outside of himself, Danny studied his partner with fresh eyes. Steve was gorgeous, even dressed in his cargo pants and plain black tee shirt that was stretched across his tattooed arms and thick pectoral muscles. Though Steve wasn’t as lean as he was when they first met, the added pounds only filled him out and added mass to the ropes of muscle that corded across his body and gave his physique a solid and concrete weight to back up his deadly skills. Danny swayed as an intense wave of longing paired with the whiskey on an empty stomach made him whimper.

“There you are,” Steve said, his tone bordering on pissy. “What did you do, go to the mainland to get beer?” Steve finally looked up and took in Danny’s disheveled appearance. “Jesus, Danny! What the hell happened to you?”

All at once, Danny’s legs started to give way underneath him and he staggered into the wall. Steve lost no time in eating up the distance between them with a few long strides of his legs until he was bracing Danny against the wall with his hands squeezing the shorter man’s biceps. Hazel eyes searched pale blue for answers, but Danny was too busy falling into the concern and love reflected in his partner’s eyes to answer.

Steve’s gaze roamed over Danny’s body, likely searching for clues or any hint of injury. “Are you hurt? Speak to me, Danno!” Steve demanded, his voice beginning to edge into SEAL mode.

Danny didn’t know if it was lingering shock or the alcohol Duke fed him, or a combination of both, but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than Steve’s beautiful lips hovering so close to his own. “I went to the liquor store. I wanted to lick spiced rum from every dip in your body.”

Steve sucked in a startled breath and his pupils dilated at Danny’s confession. His large hand framed Danny’s jaw and his thumb idly caressed along his cheekbone. “What happened at the liquor store, Danno? Who’s blood is all over your shirt?”

Danny closed his eyes and soaked in the feel of the heat rolling off of Steve’s body in waves and the comforting caress of his thumb against his skin. “Mmm…God, that feels nice, babe. A tweaker tried to rob the store. This is his blood.” Danny’s eyes opened as he looked down at himself. He frowned and added idly, “I need a shower. Don’t want any part of him to touch you.”

Steve cursed softly under his breath, and Danny could feel him vibrating with suppressed questions and the need to demand answers that Danny didn’t feel up to answering at the moment. Finally, Steve released a shaky sigh and gently placed a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. “You’re in shock, Danno. Come with me and I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Danny placidly allowed Steve to tow him up the stairs and into the bathroom and even remained still while his partner turned the knobs on the shower until steam billowed from behind the curtain. Danny came to life, though, when Steve reached for the buttons on his shirt. His hands shot out and grabbed on to Steve’s to prevent him from touching the soiled cloth.

“Don’t touch it, babe. I got it from here. Just let me get cleaned up and clear my head for a minute, alright?” Danny asked, his own hands busy with stripping down to his skin.

Steve’s lips tightened, but he nodded in understanding. “Fine. I’ll be back in ten minutes to check on you. Call out if you need me, yeah?”

Danny nodded wearily and stepped into the scalding heat of the shower and let it pound his skin until it was bright red and his muscles began to relax. In the back of his mind, he idly felt the abrasions on his right knuckles begin to sting and burn at the contact of the soap and water, but he ignored the discomfort in favor of cleansing himself of the physical and emotional evidence of his ordeal. He lost track of time as he stood under the spray, arms braced against the slick tile, while the hot water washed away every trace of evidence from the night’s events.

A cool wash of air teased his back and he closed his eyes as a tall, muscled body encased him from behind. Steve’s hands raked over Danny’s abdomen and up his chest to card through the dusting of wet hair that fanned across Danny’s chest while Steve’s lips sipped at the trails of water cascading down the rigid muscles of his shoulders. Just the touch of Steve’s body against his brought Danny crashing back to Earth and a shiver of longing and desire shook his frame when he felt the hard ridge of Steve’s cock nestled against his lower back.

“I called Duke while you were in here and he told me what happened,” Steve murmured in his ear. “Jesus, Danny. That meth head almost killed you. _You_ almost killed _him_.”

Danny just nodded. He knew when he got into the shower that Steve wouldn’t rest until he had the full story, so he wasn’t surprised to hear he had called the Sargent. He was just oddly grateful to Duke for taking the responsibility of telling the tale so he wouldn’t have to. He trembled as the jumble of emotions hammered at him over and over. The shock of encountering the crime when he wasn’t expecting it, the helplessness of not being able to go for his gun, the fear of endangering a civilian with his plan, and most of all, the desperation he had felt when he thought he was going to die and leave Steve alone again. Sure, he had been afraid to lose his own life, but that feeling had paled in the shadow of the overwhelming panic at the thought of the pain and grief that Steve and Grace would have suffered if he had been killed.

Danny pushed off from the wall and settled back into the cradle of Steve’s embrace and allowed the taller man to pull him in tight against the slick muscles of his chest. For once, Steve was sensitive to his mood and didn’t mention any more about the attempted robbery. Instead, he nuzzled against Danny’s ear and whispered, “What do you need, Danno?”

Danny turned in his lover’s arms and framed Steve’s face in his hands. He took a ragged breath, and as he exhaled, he confessed, “You, Steven. I just need you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Their lips met with care and slow exploration. Danny sank into the heaven of Steve’s mouth, his tongue dipping into the wet heat of his partner’s mouth to trace and tease against Steve’s teeth before twining around and tasting Steve’s tongue. Water from the shower continued to pour down over them, adding drops of liquid for them to suck and sip from each other’s lips and a slick surface to trail their fingers through as they touched and rubbed against each other. Danny had enjoyed Steve’s body and the things they could do together over the last several weeks, but he had never been so into the moment before where every sensation was catalogued and each touch was savored and every sound was drank in as though he was parched. He wanted to sink into Steve’s skin and burrow inside him until there was no end and no beginning to where they were joined.

“I need you, Steven. I need you,” Danny breathed between Steve’s lips while his hands trailed down to trace the stiff peaks of his lover’s nipples and further down to grasp the long, thick column of Steve’s erection.

Steve gasped as Danny’s hand leisurely stroked up and down his length and his fingertips dug into Danny’s shoulders for purchase. “Anything you want, Danny. Anything you need.”

His hands scrambled behind them to turn the knobs of the shower off and he directed Danny out of the stall while grabbing a fluffy white towel from the electric warmer. Danny stood still under Steve’s ministrations and allowed the man to lovingly dry him from the dark blonde tresses of his hair down to the arch of his feet before hastily running the cloth over his own body.

Steve took his hand and led him to the bedroom where he again maneuvered the shorter man until Danny was lying on his back on the bed with Steve looming over him while his eyes roamed hungrily over the feast of Danny’s body laid out before him. Goosebumps skittered across his body as the air conditioned breeze kissed his shower-warmed body, and Steve licked his bottom lip when Danny’s nipples stiffened into small points. The SEAL kneeled on the bed and carefully lowered himself until his body covered Danny’s and their lips met with unspoken desire. Steve’s knees were braced on each side of Danny’s hips and his fingers dug into the wet blonde strands of Danny’s head to hold him captive for soul-searing kiss that had the shorter man’s fingers digging into Steve’s ass so that he could grind their hard shafts together. Shocks of pleasure shot up Danny’s spine as Steve kissed a trail over to Danny’s ear where he sucked the soft lobe between his teeth and bit down firmly before sucking it to take away the sting.

Breath stuttered out of Danny’s mouth and he moaned, “I was so afraid of leaving you. Afraid that you would be alone again.”

“Shh…I’ve got you, Danny. Let me show you how happy I am that you are here with me,” Steve rumbled against the skin of his neck.

Steve began a journey of worship across the altar of Danny’s skin, stopping to kiss, lick, and suck at stops along the way to his mecca. He teased at each of Danny’s nipples, wringing gasps and curses from the shorter man’s lips while he squeezed and kneaded at the tense muscles in Danny’s body until he was forced to relax and accept the pleasure that Steve wished to pour into him.

When he had at last reached his destination where Danny’s cock lay thick and heavy against his abdomen, Steve blew a cool breath across the heated flesh and then licked a hot, wet stripe up the length. Danny hissed through his teeth and fisted the sheets to keep from taking control of his own pleasure. Steve rewarded him by gripping him in his fist and lowering his mouth over the mushroom head to swirl his tongue and suck lightly until Danny was panting and threw his head back to close his eyes to the bliss coursing through his body.

Steve pulled his mouth off his dick long enough to admonish him, “Eyes on me, Danno. Watch me love you.”

Danny forced his eyes open and looked down the length of his body until his gaze collided with Steve’s. Without breaking contact, Steve slid his mouth down over his pulsing shaft as far as he could go without losing eye contact and then slid back up just as slowly. He continued his slow torture several times until Danny’s legs began to tremble with the effort to hold back his release.

“You’re so beautiful, babe,” Danny whispered, his voice ragged with emotion and passion. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”

Steve released his gaze to lower his mouth down to the base of Danny’s cock until his nose nuzzled into the crisp blond hairs at the base. Danny fought not buck further into his lover’s throat, but he lost the battle when Steve’s throat convulsed around his crown. With a grunt of fierce pleasure, he pushed further into the taller man’s throat and held himself there as deep as he could go for several long seconds until he regained his senses and withdrew.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, babe. I lost it there for a moment,” Danny apologized, running concerned fingers across Steve’s flushed cheek.

Steve turned his head to press a sweet kiss to Danny’s palm and flashed a boyish grin at his lover. “Don’t worry about it, Danny. I enjoyed it.”

Danny groaned and his weeping, painfully hard erection jumped against his stomach where Steve was idly pumping him with his hand. The taller man made his way back up Danny’s body until he was once again straddling him and reached over to the table where he grabbed up a tube of lubricant. Danny’s stomach dropped as he watched Steve open the cap and drizzle the thick, slippery liquid on his fingers.

“You want me roll over, babe?” Danny asked as he ran his palms up and down the thick, bulging muscles of Steve’s thighs.

Steve just shook his head no and leaned down to claim Danny’s lips with another intense, passionate lip lock that stole the detective’s breath and replaced it with his own. It took several minutes before Danny realized that Steve’s attention was divided between devouring Danny’s lips while his lubed fingers were sinking into his own ass to prepare himself for Danny.

“Oh, fuck!” Danny swore as he reached down between their bodies to grip both of their erections in his hand. “That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, babe,” he moaned between nips and licks of Steve’s swollen and red lips.

Steve panted into Danny’s mouth and his cock grew unmistakably harder in Danny’s grip as his hips thrust back on his fingers and then forward into Danny’s fist. “God, I want you inside me so badly, Danny. I can’t wait any longer,” he confessed, pulling his fingers from out of his body.

He added more of the lube to his hand and slicked it up and down Danny’s hard length until his cock was sliding effortlessly through his fist. Steve maneuvered himself further up his partner’s body until he was able to line himself up with Danny’s erection nudged up against his loosened opening and slowly began to lower himself.

Danny’s breaths were sawing in and out of his lungs with anticipation laced with anxiety. This was the first time that Steve had bottomed for him since they began sleeping together, and he was nervous about hurting him. “Slowly, babe. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve’s eyebrows were furrowed with concentration and he sucked in a surprised breath when the fat crown of Danny’s cock cleared the tight ring of muscle in his ass. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed to Danny and began to rock up and down in miniscule increments while humming with a mixture of pleasure and pain. “God, you’re so thick,” Steve murmured, his abs clenching and releasing with his movements.

Danny could feel the sweat beading at his temples as he fought with the overwhelming need to thrust deep inside the man who had consumed his entire life. It took all of his willpower to allow Steve to work his way down Danny’s length in his own time until his ass rested flush against Danny’s thighs. Danny had never seen a more riveting sight than Steve with his head thrown back, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and his body quivering like a stallion that had just run at neck-break pace.

Danny’s hands were restless and roamed across Steve’s body from his bunched thigh muscles, up his sides, then back down over his ridged abdomen until he gripped Steve’s long, thick cock in his hand. He ran his thumb through the drop of pearly fluid that spilled from the tip. He pulled back the covering of skin that hid Steve’s blushing crown and massaged the slippery fluid up and down the crease until Steve’s eyes snapped open with a groan.

“So full…” Steve moaned as his hips rose up and then slid back down Danny’s length. “You feel so good, Danno.”

Danny was spell-bound by the sight of the Greek god that rode him harder and faster with each pass. Steve’s eyes were heavy-lidded and he bit his lip as he looked deep into Danny’s eyes. The detective could feel every emotion that played across Steve’s face like a movie reel as their bodies came together with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Danny could read Steve’s fear of his loss, his love for Danny, his need to prove how much he needed the man beneath him, and it made Danny catch his breath at the wave of possession that rolled across him.

Danny reached up to grasp Steve’s arms and pull the taller man down to his chest. He sank his fingers into Steve’s soft brunette locks and he held his head still for a bruising kiss. “I need you so much,” Danny confessed, his hips thrusting up hard into the tight, wet heat of Steve’s body.

“Take me, Danno. All that I have is yours,” Steve replied readily, his body relaxing and opening up for Danny’s invasion.

Danny growled against Steve’s lips and rolled until he had Steve pressed into the mattress and he loomed over top of him. Bracing his knees under Steve’s ass, he snapped his hips forward hard and sank his cock deep inside Steve’s clenching channel. He swallowed Steve’s grunted curse with his lips and finally allowed himself to unleash the driving passion inside him as he plunged in and out of Steve’s ass. He raised up enough to brace himself on one arm while the other snaked between their bodies to grip Steve’s leaking erection in his fist. With each plunge inside his lover, his grip drove downward on Steve’s cock, and each time he retreated, his fist moved up to swipe across the crown.

“Danny!” Steve cried out, his hazel eyes going wide at the sensations coursing through his body. “God, I’m so close,” he rasped as his body undulated beneath the detective.

Danny’s eyes focused on his partner’s face with laser intensity as he continued to slam deep into Steve’s body. “I want to see your face when you come, babe. Show me what you feel.”

His hips and his hand moved faster, the sounds of Steve’s moans and their slapping of their flesh mingling to ratchet Danny closer and closer to his own release. With a wordless cry, Steve’s body arched beneath him, swallowing Danny’s cock impossibly deeper inside him, and his uncut shaft jerked in Danny’s fist as thick ropes of pearly fluid erupted to paint his chest with his climax. Danny cursed at the look of sheer ecstasy that wreathed his lover’s face and he couldn’t stop himself from plunging deep several more times while his own orgasm ripped through him. With every pulse of his release, he thrust deeper inside Steve, a part of him irrationally hoping to bury a part of himself inside him forever.

His heartbeat thundering in his ears and the echo of his heavy breaths were the only thing he knew as he slumped against Steve’s chest. Eventually, sensation returned to the rest of his limbs and he could feel Steve languidly stroking his palms up and down Danny’s back and Steve’s long legs hooked around his own to pull him closer to his body. They lay like that for long, wordless moments, each of them lost in the feel of the other while they absorbed the unprecedented intimacy that had undeniably transformed their relationship forever.

Danny couldn’t help but smile against Steve’s tanned skin that was scented with woodsy soap and the sharp tang of his own sweat. The fear and shock of his near-death experience was gone and it was replaced by contentment and joy that he had only found in Steve’s arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the firm muscle of Steve’s pec and then decided not to stop until he had blazed a trail up the side of his neck until he stopped to sink his tongue between his man’s lips to drink him down until Steve’s lips grinned against his.

Danny pulled back to study his lover’s face and he smiled to match Steve’s own. “Thank you for that, babe. You were just what I needed.”

Steve chuckled, easing the thick haze of emotion that had enveloped them, and replied, “Anytime I can be of service, Detective Williams, just let me know.”

Danny rolled his eyes playfully, and eased himself away from Steve’s body. “In that case, I think I’ll be needing you again here in about an hour. But first, I’ll be needing some dinner and maybe another shower.”

Steve stretched his long body under Danny’s appreciative gaze and laughed. “You don’t need much, do you, Danno? How about we let the pizza delivery guy handle dinner while we shower together? Then, I’ll see if I can’t muster up the energy to service you again later.”

Danny’s eyes crinkled with mirth, but he sobered as he drank in the sight of Steve’s gorgeous body spread out across the bed. “I really wanted to lick that rum out of every dip in your body, babe,” he offered softly.

Steve shivered at his words. “I really want you to do that, Danny. But next time, I’m the one stopping at the liquor store. Deal?”

Danny grinned and offered a hand to help launch Steve off of the bed. He pulled Steve’s head down to his for a quick, hard kiss and replied against his lips, “Deal. You know just what I need, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, and I also hope that the next one won't be so long in coming (pun intended). Please feed my needy compulsion for instant feedback and stroke my massive ego by posting a comment to let me know what you thought about this story! Just kidding! My ego isn't that massive, but it is pretty fragile. So, yeah. About those comments...


End file.
